Rumor
by Buttermints
Summary: Tak selamanya sebuah hubungan itu berjalan mulus, pasti ada satu waktu dimana masalah akan datang seperti tamu tidak diundang. Hal itulah yang sedang di alami Seonho, hubungannya menjadi terancam akibat rumor yang beredar di kampusnya. "Mana yang harus kupercaya?" -Seonho. Produce 101/Wanna One/Guanho/Byeongari's (Seonho x Guanlin)/Twoshoot/Mind to review? (Update chap 2/END)
1. Chapter 1

**Rumor**

 _Twoshoot_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Drama, Fluff, University!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Guanho Couple_

 _ **Lai Guanlin 21 y.o**_

 _ **Yoo Seonho 20 y.o**_

 _Rating: M_

 _._

 _._

.

 _It's so hard, pretending to be alright_

 _According to my friends_

 _You already found someone new_

 _ **K.A.R.D – Rumor**_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sejak kapan kau mengganti warna rambutmu?"

Pemuda bersurai gelap tampak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pemuda dengan surai cokelat yang tampak sibuk merapikan buku-buku di rak. Pemuda itu tak bergeming, masih fokus dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Guanlin- _hyung_ , aku sedang bicara padamu!" Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Guanlin menghentikan pekerjaannya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang kekasih yang menatapnya kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kau baru saja sampai, kenapa tidak bersihkan dulu tubuhmu lalu kita bisa mengobrol dengan lebih nyaman."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Seonho–"

"Jawab!"

Guanlin menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, kepalanya menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendesah pelan, menjalani hubungan selama setahun dengan Seonho membuat Guanlin hapal dengan sifat dan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. Seonho tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika ia belum mendapatkan jawaban, akan merajuk jika diabaikan, dan bisa menjadi keras kepala pada situasi tertentu.

Banyak yang bertanya kenapa ia bisa betah dengan sikap Seonho yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Tidak sedikit pula orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk putus dengan Seonho, tapi Guanlin tidak pernah mengindahkan hasutan-hasutan itu, karena dia sungguh menyayangi kekasih manisnya.

"Aku baru menggantinya kemarin ketika kau pergi _camping_."

"Aah..." Seonho mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu? Setidaknya kirimlah foto agar aku tidak kaget saat pulang."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Guanlin. "Maaf aku lupa, kupikir kau tidak akan sekaget tadi."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terlihat berlari menghampiri Guanlin kemudian memeluknya erat. Guanlin membalas pelukan Seonho, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut helaian hitam Seonho yang kini tengah bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

" _I miss you._ "

Seonho terkekeh. "Baru tiga hari kutinggal pergi dan _hyung_ sudah merindukanku?"

"Aku tidak suka tidur sendirian, dingin."

"Kau kan bisa pakai selimut."

"Rasanya tak sama seperti saat memelukmu."

Kata-kata Guanlin berhasil membuat Seonho merona. Ia sedikit lemah dengan kata-kata manis yang sering diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Pemuda manis itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Guanlin, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mendadak muncul di pipinya.

" _Hyung_ terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut itu."

"Hum? Benarkah?"

Seonho terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya yang kemudian dibalas kekehan oleh Guanlin.

"Jihoon yang memilihkan warna ini untukku, syukurlah jika kau menyukainya."

Hening.

Waktu terasa berhenti, membekukan gerak sepasang kekasih yang masih saling berpelukan itu. Sedetik kemudian Seonho mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menelaah kalimat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam telinganya.

' _Jihoon-hyung?'_

Tiba-tiba saja pelukan mereka mengendur. Guanlin melayangkan tatapan bingungnya pada Seonho yang mendadak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pergi ke salon dengan Jihoon- _hyung_?"

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Seonho mendengus kasar, dia merasa kesal saat tahu jika Guanlin pergi bersama Jihoon tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dulu ia biasa-biasa saja saat Guanlin pergi bersama Jihoon yang notabene teman masa kecil Guanlin, tapi sejak kabar tidak menyenangkan itu sampai di telinganya, ia mendadak jadi sensitif dengan nama itu.

"Kurasa aku akan istirahat sekarang." Tangannya bergerak membereskan tas dan peralatan _camping_ , kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Guanlin yang kebingungan dengan sikap Seonho yang mendadak berubah.

Mata Guanlin bergerak mengikuti Seonho yang tengah berjalan lurus ke kamar mereka berdua tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan, kurasa segelas teh hangat akan memperbaiki moodnya." Ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Seonho merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang, sesekali ia melakukan gerakan-gerakan _stretching_ untuk melemaskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sebenarnya tadi ia berniat untuk bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya setelah sampai di rumah, tapi rencana itu mendadak sirna setelah Guanlin mengucapkan satu nama yang entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

Bibirnya merengut ketika bayangan Guanlin- _nya_ yang pergi berdua saja dengan Jihoon melintas di benaknya.

" _Guanlin-hyung dan Jihoon-hyung terlihat sangat cocok. Ah~ kuharap mereka berdua benar-benar berpacaran."_

" _Setuju! Aku pernah melihat mereka berdua makan berdua di kantin, ah benar-benar relationship goals."_

" _Tapi sayang Guanlin-hyung sudah punya kekasih. Jika aku jadi dia, akan kuputuskan kekasihku demi Jihoon-hyung."_

Kata-kata laknat yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ternyata selama ini mereka suka memasang-masangkan kekasihnya dengan Jihoon dan lagi mereka bergosip secara terang-terangan tanpa peduli ada dia disana atau tidak.

 _Hell._

Seonho tau jika orang-orang di kampusnya banyak yang menjodoh-jodohkan Guanlin dengan Jihoon karena kedekatan mereka. Awalnya dia santai-santai saja dengan hal itu dan tidak pernah merasa curiga karena memang mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tentunya Seonho tidak mau merusak tali pertemanan yang sudah dibangun sejak lama itu, lagipula Jihoon juga sangat baik padanya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum ada kabar bahwa mereka berdua sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama di kampus padahal keduanya berasal dari fakultas yang berbeda, kemudian ada juga yang bilang sering mendapati mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe berdua, pergi jalan-jalan, bahkan ada juga yang mengaku memergoki Guanlin tengah berada di unit apartment Jihoon tengah malam.

Seonho berusaha mengabaikan rumor-rumor itu tentu saja, tapi semakin lama rumor itu semakin menjadi-jadi, terutama selama sebulan terakhir ini. Hal itu sukses membuat Seonho sering mengalami insomnia, mood yang naik turun, mudah cemburu, dan yang paling parah sedikit bersikap dingin pada Jihoon.

Akhir-akhir ini Guanlin sering pulang terlambat, alasannya karena ada proyek untuk tugas akhirnya. Dia juga jadi jarang menemuinya di kampus saat jam istirahat dengan alasan sibuk mengurusi event yang akan dilaksanakan di fakultasnya.

Menurutnya itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, dulu sesibuk apapun Guanlin, ia pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Seonho di kampus meskipun sebentar. Perubahan Guanlin yang sangat mendadak itu semakin membuat Seonho curiga jika–.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan." Seonho menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas _nighstand_ , mengecek kalau-kalau ada notifikasi penting. Jarinya bergerak-gerak random di _homescreen_ setelah membalas beberapa chat yang masuk. Gerakan jarinya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap _icon_ aplikasi Instagram.

"Ah iya, tadi aku berniat mengupload foto, kenapa bisa lupa."

Selama _camping_ ia mengambil banyak foto dengan teman-temannya, niat hati ingin segera menguploadnya ke sosial media tapi tidak bisa karena sinyal disana sangat mengenaskan. Jadilah ia menunda keinginannya itu dan baru mengingatnya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera membuka aplikasi Instagram itu, namun seketika gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat _feed_ teratas di _timeline_ nya. Akun dengan _username_ 'Pjihoon' baru saja mengunggah foto Guanlin yang sedang menyantap sepiring kue cokelat.

" _Thankyou for coming this afternoon_?"

Seonho membaca _caption_ yang tertulis di bawah foto. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada benda persegi panjang itu, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

' _Jadi tadi dia tidak mau menjemputku karena ini?'_

CEKLEK–

"Seonho, kubawakan teh dan cake cokelat untukmu."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu buru-buru membalikkan badannya memunggungi Guanlin dan mengusap matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Guanlin tersenyum seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas _nightstand_ , lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah." Jawabnya dengan tubuh masih memunggungi Guanlin.

"Baguslah." Guanlin kembali tersenyum. "Kubawakan kue cokelat, rasanya sangat enak. Kau pasti–"

"Tidak mau."

Pemuda bersurai cokelat mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, setahunya Seonho sangat suka dengan makanan manis terutama yang mengandung cokelat.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Tangannya mengusap pelan surai hitam Seonho, namun Seonho segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan Guanlin.

Ruangan itu seketika menjadi hening, Seonho masih tidak beranjak dari posisi awalnya yang membelakangi Guanlin. Sementara Guanlin tengah memandangi kekasihnya yang bertingkah aneh semenjak pulang dari acara _camping_ nya. Biasanya Seonho akan bermanja-manja padanya jika di rumah, apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu setelah tiga hari tidak saling bertatap muka, namun kali ini Seonho terkesan menjauhinya.

"Ada apa hm? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Seonho masih diam, dia tidak berani berbicara karena takut tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar akibat menahan tangis.

"Sayang–"

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak menjemputku?" Ucapnya lirih.

Guanlin tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya, ah kekasihnya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau marah karena tidak kujemput?"

"Jawab saja."

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan–"

"Maksudmu urusan kencan dengan Jihoon- _hyung_?"

Kali ini Seonho mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang, jemarinya meremas kuat _bedcover_ yang tengah ia duduki.

"Kencan? Kencan apa?"

"Tidak usah bohong! Kue itu juga dari dia kan?!" Pundak Seonho terlihat bergetar.

"Kue itu memang dari dia, aku tadi datang ke apartmentnya karena dia menyuruhku kesana untuk mengambil kue itu."

"Mengambil kue tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 20 menit."

"Seonho–"

"Aku tahu dia sahabatmu dari kecil dan dia memang pantas untuk diprioritaskan." Ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Guanlin.

Niat Guanlin untuk membalas ucapan Seonho seketika runtuh ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini basah dengan air mata.

"Keberadaanya tentu lebih penting daripada aku."

"Seonho, dengar dulu–"

"Awalnya aku memilih untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan orang-orang itu, berusaha berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan saat mereka membicarakanmu di depanku." Suara serak Seonho kembali menyapa pendengaran Guanlin. "Ternyata yang mereka bicarakan memang benar. Alasan-alasanmu tentang tugas dan sebagainya semuanya bohong."

"Hentikan."

"Tentu saja kau akan membelanya." Ia tertawa hambar seraya mengusap kasar air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku hanya menganggap Jihoon itu sebagai teman. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikiran untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari itu dengannya."

"Perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu _hyung_." Seonho tersenyum getir. "Lagipula darimana kau tahu jika dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Guanlin menundukkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas pelan, berusaha menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dia tahu jika masalah ini akan semakin rumit jika dia melepaskan emosinya yang sudah memuncak.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu untuk beberapa waktu."

Pria bersurai cokelat itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya saat kalimat bernada datar itu memasuki pendengarannya. Guanlin bisa melihat guratan luka pada netra gelap Seonho ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Sekali lagi pertahanannya mendadak runtuh, perasaan kesal yang tadi memenuhi kepalanya berganti dengan perasaan menyesal. Ia tidak suka melihat Seonho menangis dan terluka seperti ini.

"Tidak." Suara berat Guanlin menggema di ruangan itu. "Aku menolaknya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Seonho segera mengambil ransel hitam di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian berjalan melewati Guanlin tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Berhenti." Pergerakan Seonho terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dari belakang. "Akan kulakukan yang kau mau, asal kau tidak pergi."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun." Seonho menyentakkan tangannya hingga pegangan Guanlin terlepas, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Guanlin yang diam mematung, memandangi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Seonho berangkat ke kampus dengan kantung mata yang terlihat kentara di wajahnya. Wajar saja, dia baru tidur jam 3 pagi karena menangis semalaman. Beruntung ada Minhyunyang dengan senang hati memberi tempat menginap untuknya, juga menemaninya begadang semalaman.

Minhyun adalah teman lama kakaknya yang juga kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Bisa dibilang Seonho sangat dekat dengan Minhyun karena mereka memang sudah saling kenal sejak Seonho masih _Junior High School_. Sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartment Guanlin, Seonho tinggal bersama kakaknya, Kim Jonghyun. Dia sengaja tidak mengungsi ke rumah kakaknya agar masalahnya tidak semakin besar. Kakaknya memang terkenal sebagai orang yang sabar, tapi dia tetap bisa marah, apalagi jika dia tahu bahwa adiknya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya sambil menangis.

Seonho kembali menghela napasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas pagi itu. Matanya kembali fokus menatap ke luar jendela mobil, mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dari orang yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Nanti jangan lupa makan bekalmu, kau tampak pucat karena belum sarapan."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Seonho?"

Seonho terperanjat, seketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah Minhyun.

"Uh, kenapa _hyung_?"

Minhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jangan lupa makan bekal yang tadi sudah kubuatkan."

"Ah, ye _hyung._ Terimakasih." Bibir Seonho melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Mobil _Audi_ _A5 Coupe_ hitam itu tampak berbelok memasuki lahan parkir yang berada dekat dengan gedung fakultas mereka. Kebetulan mereka berada di fakultas yang sama, yaitu fakultas Teknik, hanya berbeda jurusan saja.

"Sedikit aneh melihatmu dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu." Minhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya setelah memastikan mobil terparkir sempurna.

"Apa terlihat sangat buruk?"

"Uhum, terlihat 20 tahun lebih tua."

" _Aish_! Aku tidak setua itu _hyung!_ "

Protesan yang dilayangkan Seonho berhasil membuat Minhyun tertawa geli ketika ia turun dari mobil. Anak ini sangat menggemaskan, pikirnya.

"Cepat turun, nanti kau terlambat."

"Iya iya sebentar _hyung!._ " Seonho segera turun, menyusul Minhyun yang sudah turun lebih dulu. "Tak bisakah _hyung_ sabar sebentar, ini masih jam setengah tujuh." Bibir merah itu mengerucut lucu.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk masuk kelas lebih pagi." Minhyun mengacak surai hitam milik Seonho, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yak! Rambutku! Minhyun- _hyung!_ "

Seonho berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul Minhyun yang sudah berjalan sedikit jauh di depannya sambil mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan kesal. Minhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Seonho yang menurutnya lucu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk gedung.

Tiba-tiba Seonho menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal turun dari sebuh mobil, disusul oleh sosok lain yang juga dikenalnya. Ekspresi senang yang ditunjukkan keduanya seketika membuat mata Seonho kembali terasa panas.

"Ah, itu Seonho. Seonho- _ya_!"

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tidak bergeming, matanya memandang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang tampak terkejut di belakang pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat dengan Guanlin tadi?" Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di depan Seonho.

"A– Ah Jihoon- _hyung_ , aku sengaja berangkat lebih dulu." Sebuah lengkungan tipis yang terkesan dipaksa, muncul di wajah Seonho.

"Aaa..." Jihoon tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" Dahinya seketika berkerut ketika mendapati wajah Seonho yang baru ia sadari tampak pucat.

Netra gelap Seonho melirik pemuda lain yang kini berdiri di sebelah Jihoon. "Sebenarnya iya, dadaku sangat sakit sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas." Pandangannya kembali ke arah Jihoon. "Tapi tak apa _hyung_ , sekarang sudah tidak seberapa."

"Harusnya kau izin saja hari ini, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku merasa lebih sehat jika masuk kuliah _hyung_. Seharian di kamar akan membuat dadaku semakin sesak, apalagi sendirian." Seonho tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa terlambat jika tidak masuk sekarang." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

Seonho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Minhyun yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi Minhyun- _hyung_!" Jihoon membungkukkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Guanlin yang masih bungkam sejak tadi.

"Selamat pagi." Minhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ayo Seonho, kelasmu dimulai 15 menit lagi."

"Aku pergi dulu Jihoon- _hyung_ , Guanlin- _hyung_." Seonho sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Minhyun.

Iris gelap Minhyun bertemu dengan milik Guanlin yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tidak suka Guanlin yang tersembunyi di balik _pokerface_ nya. Minhyun kembali melayangkan senyumannya, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Seonho yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Guanlin? Ada sesuatu?"

Kepala Guanlin otomatis menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jihoon di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada. Lebih baik kau segera ke gedungmu, sebentarlagi kelas akan dimulai."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Oke. Sampai bertemu istirahat nanti." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Guanlin, kemudian bergegas menuju gedung fakultasnya.

Guanlin menghela napasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke gedung belajarnya.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang pemuda tampak mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di depannya, menatap mangkuk berisi sup itu tidak selera. Suasana kantin saat itu tampak lebih ramai karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Banyak sekali mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berdatangan memenuhi kantin, tentunya untuk makan, tapi ada juga yang hanya duduk sambil mengotak-atik _smartphone_ nya, menikmati fasilitas _wi-fi_ gratis yang disediakan oleh kampus.

Sebenarnya Seonho berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah melilit sejak tadi, maklum saja, tadi pagi ia hanya memakan dua _slice_ sandwich yang dibawakan oleh Minhyun. Ia sempat semangat untuk makan tadi, tapi mendadak selera makannya hilang, entah kenapa.

Seonho menghela napasnya. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar hancur, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat di kelas tadi. Kejadian tadi pagi masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, ekspresi tanpa beban Guanlin yang seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja membuat Seonho benar-benar kesal. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Jihoon berangkat bersama Guanlin.

 _Hell._

Semalaman Seonho menunggu Guanlin untuk menghubunginya, namun tak ada satupun pesan dan _chat_ yang berasal darinya dan tiba-tiba tadi pagi ia dengan santainya berangkat ke kampus dengan Jihoon. Jika saja suasana sekitarnya tadi tidak ramai, mungkin Seonho sudah mengumpati mereka berdua tepat didepan wajah. Sungguh, Seonho hampir menyerah untuk menahan air matanya yang minta dilepaskan sejak tadi.

" _Aigoo_... lihat itu. Romantis sekali."

Suara pekikan tertahan dari sebelahnya membuyarkan pikiran Seonho. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati beberapa mahasiswa lain yang sepertinya tengah asik bergosip. Seonho memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan mulai mencoba memakan sup yang mulai dingin itu.

"Mereka benar-benar cocok. Manis dengan tampan."

"Jihoon- _sunbae_ memang manis, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik padanya _eoh?_ "

Kunyahan Seonho seketika berhenti ketika salah satu mahasiswa itu menyebutkan nama Jihoon. Diam-diam matanya melirik ke arah gerombolan pemuda itu.

"Woah-woah! Jihoon- _sunbae_ menyuapinya!"

Detik itu juga Seonho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pandangan orang-orang itu. Seketika dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut sakit ketika sepasang netranya menemukan Guanlin dan Jihoon yang tengah makan semeja, saling berhadapan, dengan Jihoon yang terlihat asik menyuapi Guanlin.

Cukup sudah. Seonho bergegas bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tasnya kasar, dan berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh dua orang itu. Ia sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya, persetan dengan orang-orang yang kini tengah menatapnya, satu-satunya yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah melampiaskan semua emosinya yang sudah ia pendam sejak kemarin.

Tangannya menepis kasar tangan Jihoon yang tengah menyodorkan sepotong kue pada Guanlin, hingga membuat kue itu terlempar entah kemana. Jihoon yang terkejut sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seonho.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Guanlin.

"Tidak sempat menemuiku karena sibuk mengurus event huh? Penipu." Seonho memandangi Guanlin yang tengah memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Seonho. "Harusnya sejak awal aku mempercayai rumor itu saja daripada percaya padamu. Untuk apa kau menjalani hubungan denganku jika ternyata yang kau sukai adalah Park Jihoon?"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. "S– Seonho, kau salah–."

"Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu, lebih baik kau diam dan sadarilah jika hubunganku jadi seperti ini karena dirimu." Matanya beralih memandang Jihoon. "Aku begitu percaya padamu _hyung_ , tapi kau malah menyakitiku." Air mata seketika membasahi pipi Seonho.

"Ayo, kita bicara di tempat lain." Guanlin menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Seonho, namun segera dilepas oleh si empunya.

"Kita sudah selesai Lai Guanlin."

Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita berakhir." Ia mengusap air mata yang semakin gencar turun dari matanya. "Setelah ini kau bisa bersama Jihoon- _hyung_ tanpa terhalang olehku."

Gualin kembali memegang tangan Seonho. "Tidak, dengarkan–."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu kembali menghempaskan tangannya kasar, kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan kantin.

"Tunggu– Seonho!"

Seonho menulikan pendengarannya, ia ingin pulang sekarang juga dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Huhuhu... Sebelumnya maaf karena belum bisa lanjutin Critical Beauty dan Lost and Found, laptop aku tiba-tiba error dan diprediksi hardisknya bermasalah. Jujur aku sedih banget readernim, data-dataku terancam musnah semuanya :"  
Jadilah pinjam laptop kamar sebelah buat bikin ff ini dan ngetik ulang lanjutan Critical Beauty dengan mengandalkan ingatan karena aku sebelumya udah ngetik setengah chapter di laptop itu. Semoga aja itu laptop bisa cepet recovery dan data-dataku semuanya selamat.

Baiklah, next chapter bakalan bener-bener rated M, sekali lagi rated **M** dan jangan khawatir, ff ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia alias _happy ending_.  
So, jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan juga reviewnyaaa readernimm, aku tunggu~

(Maafkan notes yang panjang ini)

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Aku ingin kita berakhir." Ia mengusap air mata yang semakin gencar turun dari matanya. "Setelah ini kau bisa bersama Jihoon-hyung tanpa terhalang olehku."_

 _Gualin kembali memegang tangan Seonho. "Tidak, dengarkan–."_

 _Pemuda bersurai gelap itu kembali menghempaskan tangannya kasar, kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan kantin._

" _Tunggu– Seonho!"_

 _Seonho menulikan pendengarannya, ia ingin pulang sekarang juga dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam kamarnya._

.

.

.

 **Rumor**

 _Twoshoot_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, University!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Guanho Couple_

 ** _Lai Guanlin 21 y.o_**

 ** _Yoo Seonho 20 y.o_**

 _Rating: M_

.

 _It's so hard, pretending to be alright_

 _According to my friends_

 _You already found someone new_

 ** _K.A.R.D – Rumor_**

.

.

.

 ** _Warn! Contain Explicit Content (NC)_**

 ** _Jika sensitif dengan konten tersebut, harap di Skip saat membaca._**

 ** _Tidak menerima Bad Comment tentang tokoh yang masih_** ** _di bawah umur_** ** _, karena saya sudah memperingatkan secara jelas pada NOTES ini._**

 ** _If you don't like it, then don't read it._**

 ** _Thankyou._**

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

"Permisi, apa hari ini Seonho masuk kuliah?" Tanya seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat kepada seorang gadis yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Seonho? Ah, dia sudah tiga hari tidak masuk, termasuk hari ini juga."

Jawaban gadis itu mengundang kekecewaan di hati si penanya, ia kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berdiri di lorong tampak memperhatikan lelaki tampan yang tengah berjalan tergesa melewati lorong. Suara pekikan dan bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar disana, namun lelaki bersurai cokelat itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia terus saja berjalan dengan ekspresi datar.

Satu-satunya hal yang dia pikirkan adalah keberadaan kekasihnya yang menghilang bak di telan bumi sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tepat setelah tragedi di kantin itu terjadi.

Dia sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, memutari seluruh kampus selama tiga hari berturut-turut, mendatangi kelas dan juga ruang klubnya setiap hari, termasuk menanyakan keberadaannya pada Hyungseob dan Daehwi yang merupakan sahabat Seonho. Tapi semuanya nihil, ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan sang kekasih.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti di salah satu spot sepi taman belakang kampus, ia segera mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku taman yang dinaungi oleh pohon besar. Kepalanya nampak tertunduk lesu, perasaan bersalah, bingung, takut, bercampur menjadi satu dan berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Dimana sebenarnya kau berada, Seonho."

Kepalanya tampak mendongak, menerawang ke rimbun dedaunan hijau yang berada di atasnya. Ia menghela napas berat, ia rindu Seonho.

SRAKK–

"Ah, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki bersurai _caramel_ berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas?"

"Umm aku sedang tidak ingin masuk. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk pelan, ia segera memindahkan tas ke atas pangkuannya. Jihoon menggumamkan kata terimakasih kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Guanlin. Setelah itu hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Jihoon tampak sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya, sementara Guanlin kembali menerawang ke arah lahan kosong yang berupa rerumputan di depannya.

"Guanlin, aku minta maaf."

"Aku sudah bilang jika ini bukan salahmu Jihoon. Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi kau dan Seonho jadi begini karena aku tak bisa menjaga sikap." Jihoon menghela napasnya pelan. "Harusnya aku bisa sadar sejak lama jika sikapku yang seperti itu membuat Seonho tidak nyaman."

"Jihoon–."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Lelaki itu mulai terisak. "Maaf aku merusak hubunganmu Guanlin. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu."

Guanlin segera menarik tubuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya, merelakan kemejanya basah terkena tumpahan air mata Jihoon. Tangannya mengusap lembut helaian _caramel_ yang kini tengah bersandar di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Menjaga jarak denganku tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Jihoon." Guanlin mulai membuka pembicaraan seiring meredanya tangisan Jihoon. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau tidak perlu merubah sikapmu, kita teman, ingat?"

"T– Tapi Seonho–."

"Dia hanya belum mengerti." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Rumor-rumor itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya."

"B– Bagaimana jika dia membenciku?"

"Dia tidak akan membencimu setelah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Akar dari permasalahan ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman." Guanlin menghela napas. "Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus, hal itu membuatku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

"Aku khawatir pada Seonho."

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera berbaikan dengannya, dan kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama lagi. Ah, maksudku _double date_."

Lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Guanlin. Rona kemerahan mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"A– Apa maksudmu?"

Guanlin tertawa melihat Jihoon yang salah tingkah. "Aku tahu kau diam-diam berkencan dengan Bae Jinyoung, junior di fakultasmu."

"A– Aku tidak!"

"Hmm... pantas saja aku melihat beberapa barang yang sama sekali bukan _style_ seorang Park Jihoon di dalam apartmentmu."

"Berhenti menggodaku! Dasar tiang listrik!"

Guanlin tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Membuat Jihoon kesal adalah salah satu hobinya sejak kecil, baginya wajah Jihoon yang sedang marah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Lai Guanlin! Berhenti tertawa!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Ya tuhan hahaha. Oke oke, aku berhenti."

Tangan Guanlin bergerak mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tampak menghela napasnya beberapa kali, mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya yang putus-putus akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Kemudian suasana kembali hening, sembab di wajah Jihoon sudah tampak menghilang digantikan oleh rona merah yang masih setia bertengger di pipinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Jinyoung di media sosial?"

" _YAK!_ "

BLETAK!

Perdebatan itu diakhiri dengan Guanlin yang mengaduh kesakitan akibat mendapat bogeman mentah Jihoon tepat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Seonho menatap sendu ke arah ruangan bernuansa _broken white_ yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Memori di otaknya kembali memutar hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah ia lalui disana, bersama dengan Guanlin. Buliran bening terlihat kembali muncul di pelupuk mata bulatnya, ia bergegas mengusapnya sebelum buliran bening itu kembali meluncur turun membasahi pipinya.

Ia lelah menangis.

Banyak orang berkata bahwa menangis akan membuat hati menjadi lega, namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Seonho. Hatinya justru semakin terasa sakit ketika ia mulai menangis, tidak ada kelegaan sama sekali.

Setelah mengurung diri selama tiga hari di rumah Minhyun, ia memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dari apartment milik Guanlin dan kembali ke rumah kakaknya Jonghyun. Hatinya akan merasa lebih tenang ketika ada sosok _hyung_ yang menemaninya, lagipula ia tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkan Minhyun meskipun lelaki bermata sipit itu telah dengan senang hati mengijinkan Seonho untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Sudah saatnya ia melupakan Guanlin, seseorang yang dulu pernah memerangkap hatinya. Ia tahu segalanya tidak akan mudah, tapi ia harus melakukannya, demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu Guanlin lebih dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Dia akan khawatir jika kau mendadak menghilang seperti ini."

"Dia tidak akan peduli _hyung_." Seonho membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sosok tinggi yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya. "Dan aku juga tidak peduli."

Minhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Semalam ia berusaha membujuk Seonho untuk mau bertemu dengan Guanlin dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara baik-baik, tapi lelaki berpipi tembam itu dengan mantap menolak usulannya. Pada akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan Seonho untuk membantunya mengemasi barang-barang miliknya yang masih berada di apartment Guanlin. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Seonho, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang hancur seperti ini. Satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan adalah mengembalikan senyum cerah lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu. Sungguh ia tidak suka melihatnya menjalani hari-hari dengan wajah murung dan sembab karena menangis.

Rasanya ia ingin membuat Guanlin babak belur karena sudah berani membuat Seonho menangis, namun ia mencoba menahan amarahnya ketika Seonho menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dengan tangisan yang pecah hari itu, karena ia tahu jika ini bukan masalahnya dan ia tidak patut untuk ikut campur.

"Baiklah. Barang-barangmu sudah diangkat ke dalam mobil, kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Seonho terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak mengikuti Minhyun keluar dari unit apartment itu. Sekali lagi ia menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam, memandangi setiap sisi ruangan yang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Guanlin. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia mulai menutup pintu ruangan itu secara perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal Guanlin- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Suara bel tampak menggema di sebuah rumah yang nampak sepi. Seorang lelaki berparas cantik dengan celemek di pinggang tampak berlari-lari kecil dari dapur menuju pintu depan. Adonan tepung tampak menyelimuti kedua tangannya yang tengah meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Minki- _hyung_?"

Lelaki itu tampak membulatkan matanya. "Seonho?"

"Minki? Bukankah kau kuliah di Kanada? Kenapa bisa ada disini?!" Minhyun yang baru saja turun dengan membawa koper milik Seonho tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Minki di ambang pintu.

"Minhyun?! Ya tuhann! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Minki memekik riang, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika melihat calon adik ipar dan teman lamanya mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Sayang siapa yang datang?" Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan ikut bergabung di depan pintu. "Seonho? Minhyun?"

Minhyun dan Seonho tak henti menatap mereka berdua, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang kehadiran kekasih Jonghyun yang bernama Choi Minki di rumah itu.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu, kebetulan aku sedang membuat kue." Senyuman lebar masih belum hilang dari wajah Minki, tangannya bergerak menyeret Seonho masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jonghyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu kekasih dan adiknya, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Minhyun yang juga ikut tertawa. Tawanya mereda ketika matanya menangkap koper berwarna _baby blue_ yang dibawa oleh Minhyun, dahinya mengernyit, seperti koper milik Seonho, batinnya.

"Kalau tidak salah itu koper milik Seonho kan? Kalian mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

Minhyun seketika menghentikan tawanya. "Um, ya ini memang miliknya dan tidak, kami tidak berencana untuk jalan-jalan."

"Lantas? Untuk apa kau datang dengan membawa koper?"

"Lebih baik kita mask saja dulu, nanti ku jelaskan di dalam." Ia tersenyum pada Jonghyun yang masih melayangkan tatapan bingungnya.

" _Okay then. Come in._ "

" _Thanks._ " Minhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Jonghyun di belakangnya.

Minki tampak membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir teh dan sepiring besar _cookies_ yang masih sedikit berasap, tanda bahwa _cookies_ itu baru saja keluar dari oven. Aroma khas dari kue kering yang dipanggang memenuhi ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul. Seonho hampir tidak bisa menahan air liurnya yang akan menetes ketika mencium wangi _cookies_ yang menggiurkan.

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya Seonho." Pria cantik itu tampak tertawa ketika melihat tatapan penuh minat Seonho pada piring berisi _cookies_ yang baru saja ia hidangkan di meja.

"Terimakasih _hyung_!" Ia langsung saja melahap _cookies-cookies_ itu, suara gumaman puas meluncur di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

Minki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minhyun. "Sejak dua bulan lalu."

"Sudah dua bulan dan kalian berdua tidak memberitahuku?" Ungkapan tak percaya Minhyun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tak bersalah oleh pasangan yang duduk di depannya. "Bukannya kau masih harus kuliah?"

"Aku mengajukan transfer ke universitas di Korea dan diterima. Jadinya aku bisa pulang dan tinggal dengan Jonghyunku hehehe"

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Minhyun menyesap tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Sekarang jelaskan tentang koper itu, aku penasaran."

Kunyahan Seonho mendadak berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Rasa manis dari _cookies_ perlahan berubah menjadi pahit saat ia kembali ingat dengan tujuannya pergi ke rumah ini. Matanya melirik ke arah Minhyun yang juga sama tegangnya dengan dia.

"Jadi, aku kemari untuk mengantarkan Seonho–"

"Tunggu, mengantarkan?" Lelaki bersurai gelap itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seonho yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Seonho baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Guanlin."

"Putus? Tapi kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu kalian masih normal-normal saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba–"

"D– Dia menyukai Jihoon- _hyung_." Jawab Seonho terbata.

"Jihoon? Sahabatnya itu?"

Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Guanlin- _hyung_ sering pulang terlambat selama sebulan terakhir, juka tak lagi menemuiku di kampus saat waktu kosong, alasannya karena mengurus event di fakultasnya." Ia berhenti sejenak ketika air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi hari itu, aku menemukannya sedang berdua dengan Jihoon- _hyung_ di kantin saat istirahat."

Minki merangkul tubuh Seonho yang bergetar karena menangis. "S– Sehari sebelum itu _hiks_ dia tidak menjemputku di kampus _hiks_ saat pulang dari kegiatan _camping_. D– Dia bilang ada _hiks_ urusan yang t– tidak bisa ditinggal." Seonho mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. "T– Tapi ternyata, di– dia pergi _hiks_ ke apartment Jihoon- _hyung_." Minki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria manis yang sekarang menangis keras.

"Akan kuantar dia ke kamarnya"

Pria bermarga Choi itu menuntun Seonho ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, tangannya tak henti mengusap-usap punggung sempit Seonho, berusaha untuk meredakan tangisnya. Pandangan dua orang pria lainnya tampak mengikuti mereka sampai dua sosok manis itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Jonghyun menoleh ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Aku tahu saat ini kau marah, tapi kusarankan untuk tidak ikut campur, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri."

"Aku yakin bukan hari ini saja dia menangis." Iris gelapanya menatap langsung mata Minhyun.

"Dia menangis selama hampir lima hari, di rumahku."

"Dan kau masih melarangku untuk tidak menghajar lelaki itu?"

"Dengar, aku yakin ini hanya salah paham–."

"Setelah Seonho melihatnya sebanyak dua kali, kau masih menganggap ini sebagai salah paham?"

Minhyun menghela napasnya pelan, ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Jonghyun yang sedang marah. Temannya satu ini memang terkenal sebagai siswa paling sabar satu sekolah ketika di SMA, selalu tersenyum dan bersikap baik pada siapapun, namun semua itu akan berubah 180 derajat ketika dia sudah marah, contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, jadi menurutku biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cara mereka sendiri."

"Tapi–"

"Percayalah, masalah ini akan segera selesai dan mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Jonghyun mendesah pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi. "Baik. Aku tidak akan ikut campur." Kepalanya kembali menghadap ke arah Minhyun. "Tolong jaga dia, karena hanya kau orang yang berada paling dekat dengan Seonho dan aku percaya padamu."

Pria tinggi itu terseyum. "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Guanlin menatap makan siangnya dengan tidak minat, hari ini tepat seminggu Seonho menghilang tanpa kabar. _Stress levelnya_ semakin bertambah ketika tahu jika barang-barang Seonho yang ada di apartmentnya hilang secara mendadak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh, jika ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin ia sudah berada di alam lain sekarang. Sejak kekasihnya menghilang, mood Guanlin berubah menjadi buruk, ia lebih sering menunjukkan wajah datarnya daripada senyuman lebar yang biasanya selalu bertengger di wajah tampannya. Insomnia yang menyerangnya secara mendadak selama empat hari belakangan juga turut mempengaruhi perubahan moodnya, oh ayolah, siapa yang akan memiliki mood bagus jika kau hanya bisa tidur selama satu setengah jam sebelum akhirnya berangkat kuliah.

Tidak ada.

Hari ini dia sengaja datang sendirian ke kantin, ia juga sempat melarang Jihoon untuk menghampirinya dengan mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya. Entahlah, dia sedang ingin sendiri saja hari ini, tanpa gangguan dari siapapun termasuk sahabatnya Jihoon.

Lelaki tampan itu tampak menyesap tehnya, mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan segala beban yang membuat kepalanya pening. Siang ini dia berencana untuk pergi ke villanya yang berada di daerah pantai, dia butuh _refreshing_ setelah seminggu penuh tak henti mencari Seonho di sela-sela tugasnya yang gila-gilaan. Membolos selama beberapa hari tidak akan mengurangi nilainya, lagipula ia belum menggunakan jatah tidak masuknya sama sekali, jadi tidak masalah.

Ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah hampir kosong, melahap satu _slice mini sandwich_ yang dibelinya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kantin menuju spot favoritnya, taman belakang kampus. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak menyusuri lorong, langkahnya terlihat begitu santai sebelum mata tajamnya menangkap sosok bersurai gelap yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Pipi tembam, mata bulat, senyuman manis yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hati Guanlin, pria itu–

"S– Seonho!"

Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ekspresinya berubah terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu! Seonho!" Guanlin mengejar sosok itu, sosok yang dicarinya selama ini, kekasihnya, Kim Seonho.

GREPP–

Guanlin berhasil menangkap sosok itu, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu erat. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya, tak peduli dengan Seonho yang meronta-ronta di dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan Seonhonya, tidak lagi.

"L– Lepaskan aku!"

" _Never._ "

"Lepas!"

Seonho mencoba mendorong dada Guanlin dengan kedua tangannya, namun usahanya itu seperti sia-sia saja. Ia malah merasa jika pelukan Guanlin semakin mengerat ketika tubuhnya meronta untuk membebaskan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Aku– aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Seonho. A– Aku merindukanmu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Gerakan Seonho mulai melemah saat kedua bahu Guanlin mulai bergetar. "Kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, s– setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku."

Sejujurnya, Seonho sangat merindukan pelukan hangat yang terasa menenangkan ini, ia rindu ketika bibir itu melafalkan namanya dengan lembut, ia rindu dengan senyuman manis yang mampu melelehkan hatinya, ia rindu semuanya, ia rindu Guanlinnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin membalas pelukan Guanlin, mengatakan bahwa ia juga merindukannya, namun sebuah fakta yang berputar di otaknya seolah menghalangi niatannya itu.

"K– Kita sudah selesai, tolong lepaskan aku." Seonho berusaha menahan tangisnya, dadanya terasa sakit karena harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon."

Pria tinggi itu hanya diam, ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Seonho, lengannya masih setia melingkari pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Suara pekikan meluncur dari bibir Seonho ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa melayang, tangannya otomatis mengalung ke leher Guanlin untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Matanya bisa menangkap raut sedih yang tersirat di wajah Guanlin, matanya tampak basah dan memerah, dan Guanlin sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya Seonho menyerah, ia tak lagi meronta seperti tadi. Mungkin ia memang harus menuruti saran dari ketiga _hyung_ serta para sahabatnya, menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik, apapun hasilnya nanti. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika Guanlin mendudukkannya di kursi mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya, sejak kapan ia sampai di parkiran, pikirnya.

Mesin mobil mulai menyala, Guanlin tampak memasang sabuk pengamannya sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobil putih itu keluar dari parkiran kampus. Guanlin tak lagi bicara seperti sebelumnya, begitu pula dengan Seonho yang sibuk menerka-nerka kemankah kiranya Guanlin mengajaknya pergi.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

.

.

.

Tubuh ramping itu tampak menggeliat tak nyaman di atas ranjang, bibir _kissable_ nya tampak merah membengkak dengan sedikit jejak saliva di sudut bibir. Helaian gelapnya tampak saling menempel karena bulir-bulir keringat yang terus muncul di dahinya. Sementara jari-jarinya tampat meremat kain abu-abu yang terhampar di bawah tubuhnya.

Seonho tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di atas ranjang dengan Guanlin yang menindih tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba, pria tinggi itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka meninggalkan kampus. Begitu pula ketika mereka sampai di unit apartment Guanlin, pria itu langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas ranjang dan melumat bibirnya sampai paru-parunya terasa sesak.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Seonho, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercinta. Hey, mereka masih punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

"B– Berhenti, Ah!"

Bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan ketika lidah basah Guanlin menjilat salah satu _nipple_ sensitifnya. Jari-jarinya beralih meremat helaian cokelat milik Guanlin, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang baru saja menyerangnya. Dadanya tampak membusung saat Guanlin mulai menghisap tonjolan kecil itu.

"G– Guanlin, k– kita ngh." Ia berusaha menjauhkan kepala Guanlin dari dadanya. "K– Kita ah!" Kata-katanya mendadak terputus, kepalanya tampak mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan hasil karya Guanlin.

Guanlin melepas kuluman pada _nipple_ yang terlihat memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, mengamati kekasihnya yang terlihat menggairahkan di bawah sana. Pipi tembamnya yang memerah seperti terbakar, bibir bengkak yang tampak mengais rakus oksigen di sekitarnya, tak lupa mata indah yang tampak setengah menutup karena menahan nikmat.

Celananya terasa semakin menyempit ketika pemandangan indah itu memasuki inderanya. Ia segera melepas kemejanya, lalu melemparnya ke lantai, bergabung dengan celana dan baju Seonho yang sudah berada lebih dulu di sana. Jemari panjangnya kembali menyusuri lekuk tubuh sang kekasih yang nampak mengkilat karena keringat. Gerakan jarinya berhenti pada sebuah gundukan yang tertutupi oleh _underwear_ hitam.

Guanlin menundukkan tubuhnya, menjangkau wajah Seonho yang kemudian dikecupinya dengan sayang, mulai dari dahi yang sudah basah oleh peluh, kemudian turun mengecupi mata indah itu secara bergantian, berlanjut pipi gembul yang tengah merona parah, dan akhirnya bibir itu berlabuh pada sepasang daging kenyal yang tampak merekah, melumatnya perlahan. Mereka tampak larut dalam ciuman manis yang terasa panas itu, saling melumat satu sama lain, menyalurkan segala macam perasaan yang membuncah di dada.

Lumatan-lumatan pelan itu perlahan berubah menjadi lebih intens, dimana sang _top_ melumat habis bibir merah sang _bottom_ yang tampak kewalahan mengimbangi permainan lidah sang _top_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasuki rongga hangat mulutnya.

"Ngg–." Seonho menarik pelan helaian cokelat Guanlin, memintanya untuk berhenti karena paru-parunya mulai terasa sesak, butuh pasokan oksigen.

Guanlin melepas tautan mereka dengan tidak rela, ia masih merindukan bibir _kissable_ yang selalu terasa manis. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut pipi Seonho, mengamati wajah manis yang tengah sibuk mengais oksigen setelah sesi ciuman panas mereka barusan.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisiku."

"K– Kenapa harus?" Ia memalingkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Guanlin.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu." Guanlin meraih tangan Seonho kemudian mulai menciumi punggung tangannya. "Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengganggu hubungan kita."

"J– Jangan berjanji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya."

"Aku serius dan akan kubuktikan padamu." Pria tampan itu tersenyum.

"A– Aku tidak– HYAH!"

 _Underwear_ hitam yang semula menutupi bagian intim Seonho tiba-tiba saja ditarik lepas oleh Guanlin. Kaki ramping Seonho bergerak menutup, berusaha menyembunyikan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan ujung yang memerah. Ya tuhan, sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi rasa malu itu terus saja datang setiap Guanlin menatap tubuh polosnya dengan tatapan lapar seperti sekarang.

Sebuah seringaian terpatri dengan jelas di wajah tampan Guanlin, ah kekasihnya ini sungguh menggemaskan, batinnya. Guanlin melebarkan kedua kaki Seonho dan mengambil posisi di tengah-tengahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih batang lunak yang berdiri tegak di antara paha mulus Seonho kemudian mengocoknya perlahan setelah melumurkan sedikit _lube_ untuk memudahkan pergerakannya.

"A– Ah! H– Hyung ngh!" Tubuh Seonho mengejang, bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan seiring pergerakan tangan Guanlin pada kejantanannya.

Jemari panjang itu terus bergerak, sesekali ibu jarinya menggaruk lubang _urethra_ milik Seonho, hingga membuat si empunya memekik seraya meremat kuat seprei di bawahnya guna melampiaskan gekombang kenikmatan yang menerpanya. Guanlin bisa merasakan kejantanan Seonho berkedut-kedut di genggamannya, bersiap memuntahkan lahar panasnya kapan saja.

"Kau dekat?"

"P– Pelanh ahh–." Seonho mencengkeram lengan bebas Guanlin, napasnya menderu semakin cepat, begitu pula dengan desahannya yang semakin intens. Jemari kakinya tampak menggulung ketika Guanlin mempercepat tempo kocokannya. "Ah! P–pela ah! Hyungh–." Seonho sangat dekat, ia memejamkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa sesuatu mulai berkumpul di perutnya, namun matanya kembali membuka ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi ujung kejantanannya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika iris gelapnya menemukan sosok Guanlin yang kini tengah mengulum kejantanannya di bawah sana. "H– Henti ah– kan hyu– ahk!" Buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih seiring semakin kuat cengkeramannya pada seprei yang sudah kusut. Guanlin semakin gencar menghisap serta mengocok batang berkedut itu, memancingnya untuk segera mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ngah– Ah!"Seonho hanya bisa mendesah tak berdaya, kepalanya pening akibat menerima terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang menyerangnya sekaligus. Satu hisapan kuat dari Guanlin membuat Seonho mendesahkan kuat namanya, saat itulah putih mulai menyambutnya.

"Ahk! GUANLINH!"

Tubuhnya tampak mengejang kuat ketika cairan putih kental mulai berebut keluar memasuki rongga mulut Guanlin. Sebuah gumaman tertahan meluncur dari bibir Guanlin ketika cairan itu menyapa lidahnya, tangannya masih setia memompa batang yang mulai melemas itu, memastikan bahwa semua sari-sarinya telah keluar dari sana.

Seonho masih berusaha untuk menormalkan deru napasnya pasca orgasme yang baru saja datang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ini pertama kalinya Seonho merasakan orgasme yang begitu intens hingga membuat otot-otot tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Ia melirik Guanlin yang baru saja mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulutnya, kekasihnya itu tampak mengatupkan rapat bibirnya sambil meraih beberapa lembar tisu yang berada di atas nightstand, ia memuntahkan cairan putih yang sudah bercampur dengan saliva ke atas tisu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Guanlin mulai melepas celana yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya, sebuah gundukan besar yang hanya tertutupi _underwear_ menyapa iris gelap Seonho. Pria manis itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua pipi tembamnya tampak memerah seperti buah ceri. Guanlin tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat kekasihnya yang kembali bertingkah menggemaskan.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau melihatku telanjang, wajahmu memerah seakan ini yang pertama kalinya."

"D– Diam!" Seonho menutup wajahnya malu. Diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah bodoh di saat yang tidak tepat.

Pria tinggi itu tertawa gemas, ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menyingkirkan telapak tangan Seonho yang menutupi wajah merahnya. "Kau menggemaskan sekali sayang."

"B– Berhenti menggodaku!" Teriakan kesal Seonho hanya dibalas tawa oleh Guanlin. Sungguh, ia merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Seonho.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu sayang. Kau memang menggemaskan dan juga manis." Kecupan-kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir _kissable_ itu. "Semua hal tentangmu selalu membuatku senang–" Tubuh Seonho berjengit geli ketika sebuah benda dingin menusuk-nusuk dangkal _hole_ nya. "–termasuk bagian ini. "

" _Y– Yah_ geli uh _hyung–_ "

Guanlin menggeram rendah, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ekspresi Seonho saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda, membangunkan sisi liarnya yang terkubur sangat dalam dan tak pernah ia tunjukkan, kecuali pada Seonho. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia membalikkan tubuh Seonho menjadi menungging.

" _Yak!_ Hngh!" Satu jari yang sudah berlumur _lube_ menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Seonho. Pria itu tampak menggigit bibir sambil memejamkan matanya, rasanya tidak sakit hanya sedikit tidak nyaman saja.

Oh _shit_ , umpat Guanlin dalam hati. Kehangatan ini begitu ia rindukan, salahkan dosen-dosennya yang akhir-akhir ini mendadak gemar memberikan tugas, ia jadi kehilangan _quality time_ nya dengan Seonho. Untuk sekarang ia hanya akan fokus pada kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk mendesah di bawahnya.

"Ah– ssh."

Telunjuk panjang Guanlin bergabung dengan jari tengahnya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam liang hangat nan ketat itu. Dua jari itu bergerak keluar masuk di lubang Seonho, menggaruk dinding yang terus berkontraksi seiring dengan gerakannya. Sesekali ia membuat gerakan menggunting untuk mempermudah jalan masuknya nanti.

"AHK!" Tubuh Seonho tersentak ke depan ketika jemari panjang Guanlin menyentak prostatnya di dalam sana. "Ah! _H– hyung_ ngh! D– Disan Ah!"

" _Got it._ "

Senyuman puas tercetak di wajah Guanlin, perlahan ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, diikuti dengan sebuah desahan yang terdengar kecewa. Guanlin mengambil sebotol _lube_ yang berada di dekat kakinya, menuangkannya dalam jumlah cukup banyak ke tangannya, kemudian melumurkannya pada kejantanannya. Dahinya sedikit berjengit ketika substansi dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang panas.

"G– Guanlin hyung?" Lelaki bersurai gelap itu menolehkan kepalanya, matanya tampak sayu karena terangsang.

" _I'm here._ " Dikecupnya punggung sempit kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana." Seonho tampak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian kembali menumpukkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Aku akan masuk sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seonho."

Seonho berteriak kencang ketika kejantanan Guanlin mulai membelah _hole_ nya, rasanya sungguh sakit. Digigitnya kuat-kuat bantal yang berada dibawahnya, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada bantal tak berdosa itu.

" _Oh god_ ssh–" _Hole_ Seonho terasa begitu panas dan ketat, memijat pelan kejantanan besarnya yang perlahan masuk memenuhinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi memabukkan yang kini tengah membakarnya.

"S– sakit _hiks_. Hyung– ie." Isakan pelan itu memunculkan rasa bersalah di hati Guanlin. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak langsung bergerak, ia memilih untuk mengesampingkan egonya demi Seonho.

" _I'm sorry_..." Bibirnya kembali mengecupi punggung sempit Seonho, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantananan Seonho untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jemari ramping Seonho, berusaha untuk menenangkan pria manisnya.

"K– Kau boleh bergerak sekarang."

Pinggul Guanlin mulai bergerak dengan perlahan, menarik pelan pinggulnya, kemudian kembali mendorongnya dengan sedikit kuat. Gerakan itu terus berulang sampai suara desisan sang _bottom_ berganti dengan suara desahan. Seperti mendapatkan lampu hijau, Guanlin mempercepat gerakannya, menusuk dalam lubang hangat itu, mencoba mencari titik lemah Seonho di dalam sana.

"Ah! H– _hyungieh_! Uhh–" Kepalanya tampak mendongak dengan bibir yang terbuka, mengeluarkan desah-desah kenikmatan yang mengalun indah. Tubuhnya tampak tersentak-sentak karena tusukan tajam lelaki di belakangnya. Sungguh ini sangat nikmat, prostatnya yang ditusuk berkali-kali mampu membuatnya terasa melayang.

"Seonho– hhh."

" _Please_ Hungh! _More!._ "

Guanlin menuruti permintaan Seonho, gerakannya tampak semakin cepat, menghajar Seonho tanpa ampun. Lubang hangat itu seperti semakin erat memeluk batang kerasnya di dalam sana, menambah gejolak gairah yang hampir mencapai batasnya.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Suara kulit yang saling terbentur menggema di ruangan itu. Tangan Guanlin bergerak mengocok batang keras Seonho di bawah sana, membantunya untuk mencapai putihnya yang kedua.

"Ngg– Jang–ah an!" Ucap Seonho putus-putus, pegangannya pada seprei semakin mengerat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat dua titik sensitifnya dimanjakan sekaligus.

" _Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!_ "

"Sebut namaku, Seonho."

Napas Seonho seakan tercekat saat perutnya mulai berkontraksi, menandakan klimaksnya yang semakin dekat.

"Guanh Linh!" Seonho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Guanlin sayu. "Akuh– "

"Bersama sayang, Ah!"

"Ahk! GUANLIN!"

Tubuh sepasang kekasih itu terlihat menegang ketika gelombang kenikmatan menjemput mereka. Seonho menumpahkan semua benihnya di tangan kekasihnya, sedangkan Guanlin menumpahkan miliknya di dalam Seonho. Pinggul Guanlin tampak menyentak pelanseraya memejamkan matanya, menikmati _aftershock_ yang kini menyerangnya.

Guanlin segera menahan tubuh kekasihnya yang akan ambruk. "Sebentar, kukeluarkan dulu milikku." Perlahan kejantanannya yang sudah melemas keluar dari _hole_ Seonho, pria manis itu tampak melenguh pelan saat cairan hangat Guanlin meluber keluar bersamaan dengan kejantanan kekasihnya hingga mengotori paha dalamnya.

.

.

 **End Scene**

.

.

"Lelah." Seonho membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di atas ranjang, disusul Guanlin yang langsung saja memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku Seonho. Aku dan Jihoon benar-benar tak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman." Jemari panjangnya bergerak mengusap rambut basah kekasihnya. "Lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Bae Jinyoung yang merupakan juniornya di kampus. Hubungannya sudah berjalan selama dua bulan."

"Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Seratus persen. Masalah pulang malam dan tidak bisa menemuimu saat istirahat itu benar-benar karena tugas sayang."

"Tapi waktu itu–"

"Sebenarnya hari itu aku pergi sendirian ke kantin, namun Jihoon tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku dan dia sengaja menyuapiku saat itu untuk menggoda Jinyoung yang saat itu juga berada disana." Guanlin menghela napasnya pelan. "Tapi ternyata dia tidak dan malah aku sendiri yang kena."

"D– Dan bagaimana dengan semua rumor itu?"

" _Listen to me._ " Guanlin menangkup pipi tembam kekasihnya, iris gelapnya bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Seonho. "Di luar sana banyak orang yang ingin memisahkan kita. Bukan hanya kau, aku juga banyak mendengar rumor tentangmu dan Minhyun- _hyung_."

Mata itu membulat tak percaya. "M– Minhyun- _hyung_?" Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tahu kedekatanmu dengan Minhyun- _hyung_ hanya sebatas adik-kakak saja, tidak lebih, namun orang-orang menganggap jika kau dan Minhyun- _hyung_ memiliki hubungan spesial."

"Jika aku tahu siapa penyebar rumor itu, akan kucekik lehernya!" Mata Seonho tampak berkilat marah, berani-beraninya mereka menyebar-nyebar rumor tidak benar tentangnya.

Bibir Guanlin melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Jujur aku memang sedikit cemburu padamu dan _hyung_ , tapi aku mencoba mengabaikan perasaan cemburu itu karena aku juga punya seorang sahabat dekat, sama sepertimu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Hum?"

"Aku terlalu bodoh karena percaya pada rumor-rumor itu, padahal semuanya tidak benar, dan juga maaf karena tidak percaya padamu, _hyung_."

Pria tampan itu mengecup dahi Seonho sayang. "Tak apa, yang terpenting masalah kita sudah selesai, dan kita bisa kembali bersama."

Hening sejenak, mereka terlihat saling memandang dan menyelami pikiran satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Seonho, jangan pernah lagi meninggalkanku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_."

Kemudian bibir mereka kembali menyatu, menyalurkan berbagai macam perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini, perasaan bahagia karena bisa kembali bersama. Perlahan tautan itu terlepas, mereka terlihat kembali saling memandang dengan tangan Guanlin yang mengusap pipi Seonho.

"Jadi, ronde kedua?"

.

.

.

 _END_

.

.

.

I'm back!

Akhirnya ke post juga lanjutan ff ini hehehe. Mohon maaf menunggu lama, aku masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan menyangkut masalah kuliah #alesan.

Saya tahu ini panjang banget, 5k words bayangkan, aku harap readernim sekalian nggak bosen dan tetep bisa menikmati ff ini.

Masalah scene nc aku masih amatir dan butuh masukan, maklumlah nggak pernah nulis adegan nc (Tapi baca sering). Jadi maafkan kalau sedikit _weird_ dan nggak _hot_ , aku janji bakal belajar lebih dalam biar adegannya bisa bagus XD.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah sabar nungguin, yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan juga ngereview ff ini. Terimakasih banyakkk *

Tunggu kelanjutan ff ff aku yang lainnya yaa~

Oh iya, DM aku selalu terbuka bagi kalian yang mungkin ingin memberikan saran, request, atau sekedar ingin kenal denganku.

Aku akan balas semua DM kalian hehehe.

Aku juga mau ingetin, bagi yang sensitif dengan konten eksplisit harap tidak usah membaca atau di skip pas adegannya.

Daripada menebar bad comment di DM atau kolom review. Bukan hanya di ff aku yaa, tapi juga di ff author lain yang mengandung unsur serupa.

Aku habis dengar curhatan beberapa author sebelah yang kena bad comment di dm (Aku juga kena pas ngepost adegan _wet dream_ nya si Guanlin di Critical Beauty) karena adegan eksplisit yang ada di ffnya, beberapa dari mereka jadi stop menulis sementara karena hal itu.

 _Please be a good and smart reader._

(Panjang banget dah notenya.)

 _Thankyou_.

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


End file.
